lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2nimals
TF2nimals is the term for a group of various species and genera present around the galaxy. They are mainly present on Earth and Zwergforte 2. They are named after the documentary/educational video game Team Fortress 2, as most tf2nimals resemble humans mutated by australium. They are distantly related to Gmodnimals and Alton Brownimals. Notable examples Spycrabs This little creature is very common, but due to the Black Market and poachers, they are slowly getting onto the extinct list habitat: everywere. mostly idle servers. population count: almost extinct. Bird Scout this is the second most annoying of all the tf2 animals... it flies around the map, and when you least expect it.... BONK, your flying across the map as well! with bullets and soda in your chest... habitat: every map, especially 2fort! Bull Heavy Being some of the most AGGRESSIVE beasts in tf2, these devilish animals will charge at anything in sight... so if you see one, KILL ON SIGHT habitat: dustbowl, and many halloween maps population count: common Bear Heavy these are some of the cutest, most innocent animals you will ever encounter! i myself (being a safari sniper specialist) have gotten to sleep with the pack a few times! BUT, if you take their buffalo steak sandvich, they will rip off your arms and feed it to you..... so do NOT take their sandvich! habitat: degroot keep, and nightfall population: uncommon The Wolf Pack The wolfs of tf2 come in 1 of 3 packages, either demo-wolf, heavy-wolf, or medi-wolf. they travel in packs and are not very hostile nor friendly, unless provoked. habitat: nightfall, degroot keep, and doomsday event population:common Cheetah Scout simply one of the most elegant creatures. they gracefully stalk the enemy team, and then POUNCE, they get their kill, and bring it back to their pack. But as beutiful as these creatures are. they are also dangerous. so keep your distance. habitat: the caves and jungles of nightfall and sawmill. population: rare pyroshark a very common, and territorial animal. they would not harm a fly, unless you enter their waters. but they get along nice with croco-snipers. unless it steals their food. (wich happens quite often) habitat: any map with a body of water, aspecialy 2fort population: uncommon Eagle Soldier This beutiful bird is know to swoop down on its pray, unseen! they often travel in flocks, and sometimes compete with other eagle soldiers for land, or food! habitat: 2fort population: common Parrot Demoman these swashbuckling creatures travel alongside demopirates, and are know to attack anyone with large amounts of treasure! and they make great pets as well :D habitat: balloon race population uncommon Xeno scout Xenoscouts are extraterrestrials that landed on Earth via an asteroid. They are extremely agile, and hostile. habitat: rd_asteroid and various Earthly locations population: rare, but growing! Free-To-Play Rarity: Extremely Common Habitat: TF2 Public Servers, Valve Servers. Description: The Free-To-Play is seen on almost every TF2 Public or Valve server, as they are born every day. Their attire will often consist of the following: * Ghostly Gibus * Pyrovision Goggles They will usually use Stock Weapons, but if the mutation of Free-To-Play is Soldier or Demoman, then they will sometime use the Jumper weapons. When they do, it is hilarious, and they might accuse you of hacking. They are universally hated by the TF2 Community, and they aren't normally friendly. Sometimes they are. Sometimes. Turtle Engineer Rarity: Common Habitat: Payload Servers, CTF Servers, Control Point Servers. Description: The Turtle Engineer is a simple creature, but a dibiliating one in servers. They build a sentry in a corner, and hit the living wires out of it. Simple, right? But they can be dibilitating. When put near the Payload Track/Controll Point/Intelligence, then backsatbbing them as spys can be impossible. A lot of people hate fighting against them, and it's easy to see why. Spake Rarity: Common Habitat: Any Server Turtle Engineers are On Description: The Spake is a deadly creature. They will hide from players, usually targeting Turtle Engineers. When a Spake finds one, they will do their best to backstab them. Spakes are commonly seen with their young wrapped around their arm. People love them, but some hate them. The reason they are loved is easily seen, and the haters of them usually are Turtle Engineers. Pootis-Bird Rarity: Very Common Habitat: Trade Servers, Casual Public Servers, YouTuber Servers. Description: The Pootis-Bird is quite...simpleminded. It resembles a pigeon, in brains, and is attracted to Sandviches and bread crumbs. There isn't much to say about the Pootis-Bird, as it doesn't do much. Try-Hard Rarity: Extremely Common Habitat: All Description: The Tryhard is an aggressive creature, showing no mercy to anything. Not even fellow tryhards. There are variations of the Tryhard, one being the "COD Fanboy", they will insult TF2 and Lord Gaben, aswell as not be able to do the fancy tricks from Call of Duty. def. of tryhard Someone who tries to hard. Someone who tries to blend in to the pros by doing advanced stuff that they suck at. Battleneer Rarity: Common Habitat: Hightower Description: One of the subspecies of the engineer,The battleneer is usually seen holding a shotgun or widowmaker,and spawns mini sentries in random spots. Its main prey goes from hurt classes or weaker classes,making it the vulture of tf2.its predator includes wm1 pyros,soldiers,and anything that can aim.when angry,it will aim exceptionally well at its prey,sometimes even killing heavies!if you were to be seen by the battleneer,he would make a attack stance,charge at you,and empty his shotgun on you.its nose can sniff out spies,but usually fails at hunting it.if the battleneer is killed before it kills the prey,the prey would usually get hunted down by the soldiers,for the battleneers bullets have gps attached to it.when it sees a friendly battleneer,it would follow,assist,and teach its kind. Hoovy A friendly player in team fortress 2 playing as the heavy class. normally gives out health pickups called sandviches to the teams, and generally cool guys. these players, when provoked, I.E killed, attacked, ect., will hunt down who killed them and generally target them for the rest of the match. hoovies are like walking dispensers, as they give out healing items, and will generally be friendly to anyone and everyone. their mortal enemy is the tryhard, who kills friendlies no matter what. Category:Species